Not Your Son
by gleekypotterr
Summary: My headcanon for Blaine coming out to his parents. pre-Klaine, I guess.


**A/N: So I found this as I was cleaning out the folders on my old laptop and realized I never published it. Have some Blaine headcanon!**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this at all or not, I'm leaving it as complete for now though.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we need to talk about this. I saw your back earlier. You had bruises. Those don't just come from casually bumping into something. What's wrong?" asked Blaine's mom in a stern, concerned tone.<p>

Blaine realized he was cornered; there was no way to really lie his way out of this.

"I've been – I've been getting bullied at school," he said, sighing deeply. "A lot. Shoved into lockers and stuff."

Blaine's parents looked shocked.

"Blaine, honey, what's going on? Why would anyone ever bully you?" his mom asked in disbelief.

Blaine looked at both of his parents anxiously. He knew why, of course. He knew he was gay. Everyone at school knew he was gay. He wasn't sure exactly _how_ everyone knew, because he wasn't flamboyant by any means, but the way rumors and news traveled at his school was ridiculous. Blaine supposed the simple fact that he had never denied a rumor that he was gay was enough for people to assume that he did, in fact, like boys instead of girls.

But Blaine had never told his parents. He had held off from telling them about the bullying for as long as he possibly could, but his mom had finally seen his bruises a few hours earlier when she had walked into his room as he was changing out of his school clothes. There was no way to get out of this.

"They've been – people at school – they've been calling me a – a _fag_," he finished weakly, not daring to look at either one of his parents in the eye.

To his surprise, Blaine 's father just laughed.

"Right. Because my son would be a fag. That's just funny. Don't let them give you that crap, son. Tell 'em they're wrong. Show them they're wrong with your fist, if you have to." he laughed boisterously.

Blaine stayed silent.

His mom looked at him in worry, "Honey? Are you okay? Your father was just joking, you don't need to get into a fi - "

"What if a son of yours was a fag?" he asked his father weakly, still not meeting his eyes.

His dad stared at him for a moment in confusion, then a look of anger slowly started to build on his face.

"Blaine, don't joke about that."

"I'm not joking," Blaine said quietly, knowing that there was really no turning back now.

He knew his dad would be outraged.

He knew his parents would never accept him.

He knew this would change everything about his relationship with his parents.

But he was tired of hiding, tired of pretending.

His dad's expression morphed from slight anger to utter outrage. He stood up from the table angrily and walked around the table, looking down at Blaine who was still seated.

"What, exactly, are you trying to say to me, Blaine?" asked his father, his voice quiet, yet laced with an undertone of pure outrage.

Blaine finally met his father's eyes.

"I'm gay, dad," he said, his voice slightly stronger than it was before.

Blaine heard a gasp of shock come from his mother.

His father simply stared at him, his face getting redder and angrier by the minute.

"No son of mine is gay, Blaine . Do you understand me? You. Are. Not. Gay." his dad spat angrily.

Blaine stood up so he was looking his father in the eye.

"I'm gay, dad. I know I am. I've known for a while. I like boys. I don't like girls. There's nothing you can go to change this."

Blaine moved to walk past his father and go upstairs to his room, but his father stopped him by grabbing his collar forcefully.

"Blaine Anderson . You are going to look me in the eye right now, and you are going to tell me that you're lying. You're going to tell me that this is all a lie, or an act, or a phase, and that you are NOT gay."

Blaine looked his dad in the eye and said loudly, "I'm. Gay. I'm gay. I'm GAY. Got it?"

He pushed past his dad and started to walk upstairs.

His dad yelled after him, "Let me know when you're over this phase, Blaine. Then you can be known as my son again."

Blaine sighed and muttered under his breath, "Well then I guess I'm officially not your son anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewsideas of what you would want to possibly see in another chapter (if the inspiration hits me) would be awesome!**


End file.
